


Living in the Movies

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Blade series (movie)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Vampires, Yuletide, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal King gets an offer from Blade, but will it fulfill his greatest wish or send him back into hell? Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca/gifts).



> Written for: tosca in the Yuletide 2008 Challenge
> 
> Much thanks to my delicate beta of wonderment and chocolate nougat, Loathlylady.

  
"So, you were a vampire."

At first I couldn't believe that he was talking to me. I mean, he never talks to me.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah, for five years."

He didn't say anything, but he was making Stoic Expression of Silence Number Four, which I had categorized as Blade thinking about something confusing and/or annoying. He often used that expression around me.

I kept my eyes on the road and my own expression as neutral as possible while Blade pondered my answer and Abby lay on the backseat with her headphones on loud enough for me to hear them. It sounded like a dark metal band, but I couldn't make out any words. I wanted to sneak another glance at Blade, but instead I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and kept my eyes on the road.

Finally, five freeway exits later, he spoke again. His voice was deep and rich - it always was - but without any of the sarcasm or derision he usually directed at me.

"Was it the bitch, or was it you?"

It took me a long moment to understand what he meant, and then another three or four to come up with an answer. Two more off-ramps flashed by, the white words on their green signs blurring together.

"Part of it was Danica. More than one night in her presence was enough to kill most things - and I'm talking about the kind of death that you don't get to come back from - but having to do whatever she demanded for five years was just my own special level of hell."

He was only quiet for a minute before he said "Part of it?"

I sneaked a glance away from the road and found that he was now sporting Stoic Expression of Silence Number Five, which was usually directed at Abby when she said something that interested him but he didn't want her to realize it. He never looked that way at me. Or, at least, he never did until this day.

A loud honk made me quickly refocus on my driving and I edged the Jeep back into the proper lane. A little unnecessarily, I cleared my throat. "Honestly, I grew up thinking that it might be cool to be a vampire. It's all part of the charm of coming from the theater generation, I suppose. I was expecting capes and melodrama and fancy accents, but the reality of it was just so..." I searched for the right word for a moment. "_Mundane_. There was no stalking in shadows and seductive blood sucking like in the movies. It was all expensive business suits and cell phones and power-hungry whores, just like the real world."

Blade was silent, as usual, but I got the feeling - from the way that he cocked his head - that he might be looking in the rearview mirror, checking out Abby. Not checking her out in a way that said that he might be interested in her, but checking her out in a way that suggested secrecy, as though he wanted to make sure that she wasn't paying any attention to us.

Finally, I reached our exit, the name cutting through my haze just in time for me to swerve into the correct lane. I was forced to stop at the red light at the end of the ramp, and I chanced another look at Blade. He was looking out the front window with Stoic Expression of Silence Number Five again, and so I looked around too. We were in a run-down harbor area, only a few blocks away from the local vampire food storage warehouse - the seventh one we would shut down.

Blade turned to me, and involuntarily I mirrored him. He raised one eyebrow at me. "What if it was like you thought it would be? What if it was fighting and blood and lust and sex and darkness? What if it was just like in the movies?"

I could barely breathe, his face was so close to mine, but somehow I managed to say, "I'd be okay with that."

"Even if it meant never going out into the light? Even if it meant choking down on drugs every day to keep the lust at bay? Even if it meant the chance that you might turn on Abby or Zoe when the hunger got to be too strong?"

This time I couldn't force the words from my mouth and settled for nodding instead.

He looked at me for a long moment, his dark eyes gazing into mine. As cliché as it sounds, I swear he was able to see deep into my soul with that look. (The newly discovered and labeled Stoic Expression of Silence Number Fourteen)

"Good. If you still feel that way after this job, then I'll see you tonight." Blade leaned back against his seat, a satisfied little smirk on his face. I was still staring at him dumbly when he said, "Your light is green."

o)(o)(o

Now, sitting in a shadowed window watching the oblivious humans of our world pass on the street below, I can't help but wonder when Blade changed his mind about me. I mean, let's face it: we got off on the wrong foot from the moment that I opened my mouth, and I thought that he would hate me forever.

But somehow, amid the fighting and the killing and the loss of both friends and enemies, I managed to do something that made Blade notice me, in a good way. Somewhere in that last battle I proved myself to Blade, and now I'm living the life that I used to imagine. I'm living in the movies.

Admittedly, my wardrobe hasn't changed much (billowy trench coats are so much handier for storing weapons than capes), but I can't help but run my tongue over my fangs every few minutes. I'm still not sure if I'm reassuring myself that they're still there or hoping that they will have disappeared while I was distracted.

I can definitely say, however, that my life has changed for the better. I don't have a fancy British accent, and we don't live in a gothic mansion, but my life still contains all of the lust, blood, darkness, and sex that Blade promised me, and so much more. We fit together so well that sometimes I can't believe that I ever managed to live without him beside me. Now, looking back on that momentous afternoon, remembering the smirk that I saw on Abby's face in the rearview mirror, I guess I was the only one who didn't see it coming.


End file.
